Nidalee and Amumu
by Candylover123
Summary: A story about Nidalee and Amumu. This was for a short story for a forum game on league of legends and i decided to put it also on here. Well here we go and sorry for the out of character and other problems with the story. This story was just for fun!


Nidalee entered the League of Legends with curiosity as she scanned the inside of the gigantic building that connects to the battle fields between the champions and also where the spiritual connection between summoners and champions are linked. It has been awhile since she has been reconnected with the civilized world ever since the woodcutters she met in her homelands.

"Hey, where are you going?" a bit sad but curious voice said below her. He had green bandages wrapped around his body. He seemed a little sad.

Nidalee was unamused but this little green mummy but went along with it anyways, "I just recently join league and I am looking on what to do here. Now if you will excuse me, I will take my league and get ready for my so called match."

"Ah, wait!" the little creature said but it was too late, she walked to a different area of the buildings, exploring the each rooms of the league of legend's battle preparation building.

Nidalee soon started her first match in the League of Legends. It was completely unfamiliar than the buildings and rooms she was in before. She had learn the basics of what she was suppose to be doing. Take the enemies Nexus before, they take yours was basically summed it up as. She saw 3 roads going off to 3 lanes.

"So you are the new champion Nidalee I take it?" Nidalee mind stopped observing her surroundings and looked at the tall, buff man in his thick armor. "My name is Garen, I am going to take my top lane as usual. We already have Miss Fortune and my sister Lux taking care bot lane." Nidalee looked at the red headed pirate and the blond haired girl with almost the same kind of armor as Garen. "For the jungl-"

"There is a jungle? I take it." Nidalee said knowing her true strength will come from her natual instints.

"I am sorry, Nidalee but Amumu has that role taken care of." Garen told Nidalee as he pointed down to the familiar squishy looking kid wrapped in bandages.

"Hello, again." Amumu said looking up at her. Nidalee couldn't believe what she is hearing. Such a weak looking creature to go into the jungle alone? Nidalee felt insulted for having such thing take control of her jungle but she just ignored it. "It just means that you get mid lane Nidalee. I will be your lane once in awhile so be in a look out for my signal!" Nidalee just nodded and everyone went into their lanes after giving Nidalee the main idea to what to do.

Nidalee helped Amumu get his blue buff walked with the minions up to the outside towers and saw her opponent, Brand. His fire like aspects angered her, knowing the dangers of fire would be like. She knew she was going to enjoy destroying this molten rock for her homelands.

It has only been a few minutes in the game as Nidalee has been fighting Brand. She saw him as a tough opponent to fight against as she was being push against her turret.. She was a little low from his passive taking affect on her as she heard a ping in her lane. She looked around confused until she noticed Amumu in the upper bush in her lane. It took her awhile to understand but the ping was his signal for something. Amumu pinged again as Nidalee noticed it was on Brand. As Brand saw this as an opening as Nidalee seemed distracted and Conflagration her and try to Sear her for the stun and used his Pillar of Flame for the finish all at once, but before he could Sear her, Amumu waddled out of the bush and and Bondage toss him. Brand missed his move for the stun as Nidalee instinct came in, turn into cougar form, and pounced out of his pillar of flames. Amumu bandage toss stunned him as he activate his tears and used his tantrum, lowering Brands' health bit by bit from his moves. Nidalee was a bit stunned from how this squishy looking mummy could do that much damage to what she saw him as a worthy foe.

Brand's flash from panic snapped Nidalee out of her trance and noticed her Brand running away getting close to one shot, almost getting close to turret range where Amumu wouldn't dare go back because of his health. Nidalee hurried and pounced closer to Brand as Amumu reached his point to stop pursuing him, transform back to her human form and used her Javelin Toss's long range to take him out for the kill.

"Nice toss there." Amumu complemented as he walked back into his jungle. Nidalee was confused but just shook it off. 'Maybe it was just a fluke' she thought.

It was almost 30 minutes into this war now. Lux, Miss Fortune, Garen, Nidalee, and Amumu slight injured were about to go in a huge fight against Singed, Vayne, Talon, Brand, and Warwick. The enemy team were pushing them hard closer and closer to their base. They try to delay the fight to figure out what to do, they already have an inhibitor open to take care of and the other inhibitors were just protected by one turrets just like them. It was a close match and they knew this battle was a big battle that could be the key for victory.

"What are we going to do?" Lux asked in a very worried tone, "We need this battle to be victorious!"

"I could try to sneak around them and get some shots in and that mid lane inhibitor down. Nidalee could come with me and give me some attack speeds and take it out together. We are pretty fast." Miss fortune suggested.

"No, they are coming to our base soon for that team fight. They have the power to possible win it." Garen replied back, "so if we don't have 1 or 2 teammates with us, we will be doomed."

"Do you not believe in our power to take them down?" Nidalee asked.

"I believe you guys will easily take down their inhibitors but let me ask you this, who do you think will win this base race; 1 or 2 people or 5 or 4 people if we took one out?" Nidalee went silent after that. "How about we use our ultis for one big burst? We all have power ultis and the crowded control to face them."

"That is true, I do have a lot my magic that has that, I could..."

"Then lets do this. We are counting on for starting the fight then." Garen said towards Amumu.

Amumu responded with a sad, "okay..." Nidalee couldn't understand why a big strong man would want something so small and puny to start the fight. It didn't make any sense to her.

They prepared and bought some items before the battle and met together in the entrance for mid lane. AS they got their, the enemy team were reaching closer and closer to their base. As they they ran closer to us, Amumu waddled a bit closer to them with his other teammates before giving a bandage toss.

A smile formed on Amumu's face as his bondaged toss stunned Talon right in his tracks, "Let me give you a hug!" He ultied with his Curse of the Sad Mummy stunning everyone all at once on a small circle as Garen started to spin, hurting everyone in the area. As Lux threw out her ball of light and using her Final Spark to almost kill everyone at the same time when Miss Fortune went crazy and laughed as she shots what seemed like bullet hell in a cone like shape. Nidalee turned into her cougar form and pounced right in the middle of the action swiping and taking down what she believed she could aim for, Vayne and Brand. Almost instantly, 4 out of 5 died leaving Singed running away with his ulti activated back to base. Nidalee noticed that and hurried back into her human force and toss one more spear towards Singed. _**ACED.**_ They were victorious and hurried off to their nexus and destroyed their inhibitor.

They were only able to take the inhibitors, back turrets and almost destroying the Nexus as Talon popped up. Talon noticed the already weak Nidalee that was weak already from that huge team fight and teleported right on Nidalee, silencing her so she couldn't heal herself, and used his rake on her. Talon knew he wouldn't go out without taking someone down. He used his shadow assault leaving Nidalee so close to death. Amumu quickly roped on to him trying to stall his last damage on his ulti for the Nexus to quickly be destroyed and saved her. The Nexus exploded and the match ended, the ending effects of Talon's ulti took no damage to Nidalee and she was saved. She was shocked by this action as they got teleported out of Summoner's Rift.

Nidalee felt exhausted from that match and was about to leave the building where she was preparing for the match, but before she could left Amumu stopped her quickly.

"Nice moves you did there, but I got to ask... Is something wrong, there were some moments when I helped gank your lane, you seemed to be in a daze."

"Oh, yeah that. Was just thinking." Nidalee replied still confused about this green bandages mummy. She let out a soft sigh and asked, "Say... No offense, but how can a something so small and squishy looking like you who cries so much be so tanky and strong. Those moments on how you took on Brand and the team fights. I don't understand it."

Amumu just laughed a little bit, "A lot of people see me as that squishy kid and that I would be an easy target in the beginning, but you can't judge a book by it's cover." Nidalee just nodded at his answer. "And for my tears... Well... I don't understand it myself but inside of me, I feel sad. I don't know myself so well, and when I woke up, there was no one around me. I don't even know who my parents were. Maybe that is the reason for all my sadness." Nidalee felt a tiny pain in her chest. She knew where he was coming from as she remembered her lost of parents at her young aged in the jungle and felt even more sadder as even though she lost her parents, she gain a new cougar family. "And to tell you the truth, I been hoping to find out my past more. I want to know who my parents were, what I was doing in the pyramid all alone and what I was suppose to be." Amumu noticed he was slowly going off track and tried to switch topic. "But, anyways, lets be friends forever, okay?"

Nidalee couldn't help but let a low chuckle. "Well, lets just say I know what you mean and feel. Let me show you the way." Nidalee slowly walked out of the door lending Amumu a hand motion to follow her.

Amumu was left confused as Nidalee walked out the door, "Hey, come back!"

Nidalee just couldn't help but smiled as she now saw the true strength of Amumu's wrath. 'Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought' Nidalee thought, 'Not bad at all..'


End file.
